


Is that Dean Winchetser?

by deanssparklyimpal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hipster Dean, M/M, One Shot, Punk Castiel, Starbucks, Teen!Cas, Teen!Dean, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, it's 2am lets do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanssparklyimpal/pseuds/deanssparklyimpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Dean and Castiel are at Starbucks. Yep that's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that Dean Winchetser?

**Author's Note:**

> I can not express enough that I'm so sorry for the grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Rachel nudged her best friend when they walked into Starbucks. "Check out who's here." she said playfully knowing that Maddie had a crush on Lawrence Highs token hipster, Dean Winchester. Maddie blushed and looked away embarrassed when she looked up at Dean taking a sip of his coffee. "Yeah and?" Maddie said shrugging at Rachel like she hasn't had a crush on him since 5th grade, Rachel scoffed and looked back up at her annoyed. "We'll go on, you know... Make a move." she said sounding like an irritated parent trying get get their kid to use the bathroom.

"Dude no way!" Maddie said in a soft shout that could only be heard by her friend, "I am not prancing up to him like 'hi my names Maddie fuck me', I've got more dignity then that that thank you very much." Rachel looked at her just plain annoyed. "I'm not saying doing that," Rachel knew that her friend was smart but she could also be an idiot some times, "I'm just saying it's our last year in high school and your not going to be able to get another chance."

Maddie looked down at her feet embarrassed that she might actually be considering it. "Come on! This is the guy that you used to write about in your diary when you were ten, if you don't make a move I swear to God I'll never forgive you." Rachel said irritated.

"What do you mean you'll never forgive me?" Maddie asked confused.  
"Remember we made a deal at the end of last year, if I asked out Jackson you would ask out Dean. I have done my part of the deal so now it's only fair if you do your's." Rachel said proudly knowing that she had just found her friends weak spot. If they made a deal there was no way that they would take it back, it's just how their friendship worked.

Maddie looked at her shocked, "You never told me that! Did he say yes?!" Rachel knew what she was doing, trying to find any excuse to get out of talking to Dean, "Knows not the time to talk about this. Now get to it before I kick your ass 7 days from Sunday." Maddie gave Rachel the best best bitchface she could pull off and took off towords her long time crush.

When she took a look around the corner she got her first good look at Dean. He was sitting down at a booth with his laptop wearing a clearly obvious second hand sweater rooled up to his elbows, tight blue jeans, worker boots, a beanie and a pair of glasses that looked extremely ironic. She got a glimpse at the computer screen on his laptop and saw that he was on some tumblr page. When she finally had the courage to go up Dean's phone started ringing.

She watched Dean pull out his phone and smirk, "Sammy boy what's up!" He said enthusiasticly into the phone. 'Sammy were have I heard that name before? Sammy Sammy SAMMY! That's rights his little brother, stupid me' Maddie thought figuring out who was on the other side of the line. "So what's up little brother?... Late why?... Is it a girl!... That's my boy!... What's her name?... Ok Sammy I'll tell mum that you'll be home late... K bye Sam." Dean said smirking putting his phone down. It was clearly obvious that he loved his little brother a lot. 

Maddie looked back at her friend rolling her eyes as she gave her the thumbs up sign. She loved her best friend like a sister but God she could be so pushy sometimes. She started to walk over to Dean's table when it hit her she had no idea how she was gonna do this. 'What am I doing!' She thought but their was no turning out of this now. Just as she was about to aproach the boy listening to music her head snapped in attention as she heard someone new come in and she immediately knew who it was, Castiel Novak.

The first thing she thought was 'why the hell is he hear?' Only to realise that he was looking for someone, someone really close to where she was standing, almost like she was walking towards... 'Shit!' was her last thought before she made a commando roll to the table on her right. She decided to not interfere with what was happening and just watch.

She glanced at Castiel taking in his appearance, he was wearing a blank trench coat, a plain black shirt, skinny black jeans (seriously did this guy have a thing against colour?), smudged eyeliner and messed up sex hair. She noticed him scanning the place until his eyes were caught on Dean.

He snuck up behind him knowing that he couldn't hear him with his music on a tickled him on his hips. Dean responded quickly by trying to squirm out of his grasp but Castiel was having none of he pounded on Dean earning some annoyed glances from other customers. Maddie noticed that it was a little touchy-touchy and that they didn't really have a sense of personal space. 

Castiel seemed to have mercy and jumped off him but still keeping his arm around Dean, "Well good morning sunshine." He said a sarcastic voice, clearly Dean didn't do nicknames  
"And good morning to you to hot shoot." Dean responsed in the same tone.

She noticed that Castiel still haven't taken his arm off Dean's hip and they were practically having eye sex, 'Wait Dean's not gay. Is he?' Maddie thought thinking about some things over the last couple of years but just as she thought that her suspicions were confirmed when Dean layed his head on Castiel shoulder and Cas (as Dean liked to call him) placed a kiss on his forehead.

"So I was thinking that we could go see a movie today or something?" Dean half suggested and half asked. Castiel seemed to think about it for a bit, "Is that just code for lets go to see a movie just so we can make out in the back the whole time?" Dean turned to him and smirked, "I like your thinking." he said placing a kiss a Cas's lips while packing away his laptop. 

Castiel put out his hand to Dean and he greatfully took it walking out the back with their hands linked. Once they left Maddie realised that she was still sitting under the table and got up to sit next to Rachel. When Rachel saw her friends face she couldn't read it so she asked, "Well how did it go?"

Maddie just looked at her with a shocked expression, "I don't know if you'll belive me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so that just happened! I've never actually written a fic on AO3 before so this should be interesting. Anyway I'm off to get ready for my birthday party now see ya


End file.
